Very Sweet Revenge
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara and Gil tease each other until it gets out of hand and it breaks into an all out war. GSR!
1. The Beginning of War

Very Sweet Revenge

Chapter 1- The beginning of war

Summary: Sara and Gil tease each other until it gets out of hand and it breaks into an all out war.

Disclaimer: Do you have to ask? Well, ok, I don't own anything.

A/N: This was in my head and I wanted to get it on paper, or on computer.

Gil walked briskly into his office and slammed his door shut. The whole lab stopped what they were doing and turned to look where the noise came from. Sara and Greg moved from the layout room and into the doorway. Sara and Greg look at each other. "Excuse me." Sara says before taking off her gloves and walking over to Gil's office.

"Gil?" Sara asked quietly as she entered his office. She saw him sitting at his desk with his face in his hands. "Gil, are you ok?"

"Gil looked up at his wife and sighed. "I will be." He said plainly.

Sara walked over to him and squatted in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"This case." He ranted. "I know who did it, anyone could see who did, but I can't get a warrant." Her hand went up to caress the side of his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to complain to you."

"You can always talk to me, Gil." She stood on her toes and kissed him deeply which eluted a moan from him. His hand went up to hold her right breast in his palm. Sara took this as a sign to move forward. Her hands went to his belt and undid it. She brought his pants down to his knees and she sat on his lap without breaking their kiss. His hands inched up the edges of her shirt then took it off completely. She could feel his arousal through her jeans.

A knock came from the door. "Gil?" Brass asked from the other side of the door.

"Shit, where did you put my shirt?" Sara asked getting off of his lap.

"I don't know?"

"Gil, I'm coming in."

"Shit." Sara said. "What should I do?"

"Get under my desk." She looked at him in shock but had no other choice as Brass entered the room.

"Gil, are you ok? I heard about your door-slamming event earlier. I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

Sara was seated under his desk and she turned towards Gil. His pants were still down at his knees. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Gil. Her hand captured his cock as he answered Brass' question. "I'm fine." Gil said with an intake of breath. Gil took his hands off his desk and held Sara's hands still.

"You sure."

"Ya." He said, as his head flew back, when Sara's mouth came down on him. Brass looked at him closer. Sara's tongue flicked the top of his cock and Gil involuntary bucked his hips. Brass couldn't see his hips moving or Sara, but he could see Gil struggling to keep his cool.

"Ok, I'm going to leave then." He said awkwardly. Brass exited Gil's office.

When the door closed behind him Sara flicked her tongue over his cock in sync with rubbing his balls. He lost it and grunted as he came in her mouth. "God," He said as she stood up and gave him a kiss.

Brass stopped as he heard Gil grunt. He was about to go in when Catherine came up behind him, "Leave him be." She said before continuing her course down the hall.

"Sara, what the hell?" He said while she put her shirt on. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." She chuckled a little bit and he stared at her. "What?"

"You did that on purpose."

"No I didn't" He looked at her sternly. "Oh, so I planned on Brass coming in here and me hiding under your desk, then have you talk to Brass while I gave you head, then planned on making you cum in my mouth right when he leaves your office." She walked over to Gil and kissed him again. "Think what you want, but all I did was take advantage of the situation." She turned to the door.

"I'll get you back." Gil said in his serious voice.

"Sure you will."

"I swear on _all_ my bugs, I will get you back." She opened the door and left his office. Brass laughed from the hallway as he saw Sara leaving his office.

A/N: I hope you like it! It is kinda short but only the beginning.

TBC! Plz R&R!


	2. The Tease

Very Sweet Revenge

Chapter 2- The Tease

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have two other stories I am working o and I just can't concentrate on this one. Ok I will try to update sooner! But it is summer vacation and I am not really good at staying in the house!

I think this chapter was worth the wait because you will find out something about the happy couple. Oooooh! Bet you can't wait to read it now! Here you are. Your wish is my command.

The next day Sara and Gil walked into the break room for a cup of hot coffee before heading out into the field. They sat down next to each other at the table and shared small talk before the rest of the shift entered the room. "Hey, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg." Sara said in the order they entered. Gil looked away from Sara and to the group who were now situated at the table.

'Time to get her back.' Gil thought to himself.

"So what are we doing today, Boss?" Greg spoke from across the table.

"Well, we are going to continue our work on our triple homicide, and try to figure out how we nail this guy." Gil's hand went from on the table to Sara's leg. Sara looked at him but he acted as he didn't notice what he was doing.

Catherine laid the crime folders on the table. "Ok, here is what we have." She passed around the photos. Gil's hand slid up Sara's thigh and caressed the inside of her thigh lightly. Gil continued to look at the photos in front of him. Sara placed her hand on his and held his hand still. They turned to each other and smiled. Sara took his hand off of her thigh and placed it on his own.

The pictures were continuously passed around and Gil's hand found its way back to Sara's inner thigh in the process. Gil's hand walked up to undue the button on her pants. Sara's eyes popped open. She took her hands and held his hands still. He mouthed 'Sorry.' She turned around and looked back at the information in front of her.

Gil unzipped her pants and before she could react dipped his hand inside of her pants. She jumped when he started rubbing her clit through the slim fabric of her panties. "Are you ok, Sara?" Nick asked.

"Fine," she smiled at him then tried to move Gils hand inconspicuously with out any luck. "Gil?" Everyone turned to her. "Could you pass me that photo?" He took his free hand and passed her the photo.

"Here you go." He smiled sinisterly.

"Thanks." She forced a smile, trying not to leap into Gils lap as he continued his massage on her. No one else noticed there exchange.

Gil took one of his fingers and moved the flimsy fabric and stuck one of his fingers quickly into her clit. Sara took a big intake of breath and closed her eyes. "Are you sure you're ok?" Gil asked.

Sara opened her eyes and nodded her head. She squirmed under his touch and tried to regain her composure. He stuck two fingers in and she could barley stand to sit still any longer. She tried again to move his hand but the more she struggles against him the faster he moves.

"So, Warrick, what do you got?" Gil asked s if nothing were happening under the table. Sara could feel her climax coming over her.

"Well-" He began but was interrupted by Sara.

"Oh my god." Sara got up from the table and ran out of the room.

"Excuse me." Gil said getting up from the table to follow her.

Gil entered the ladies room and was happy to find that it was empty except for Sara. "Sara?"

She pushed open the stall door and stomped out. "What the hell, Gil?!" She yelled. "What was all that about back there?!"

"I told you I would get you back." Sara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You did all that because of that harmless prank I pulled yesterday?"

"If I recall, it wasn't so harmless." Sara walked over to the sink. "Sara, that was…it was…I don't even know what to call it. But now we are even and we can just forget about it."

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Gil looked at her through the mirror confused. "About why I left the break room."

"Oh, well. Just leave it to me."

Sara turned around and gave Gil a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's go." Gil led her out of the bathroom and back into the break room with his hand on the small of her back.

"Why did you leave, Sara?" Catherine asked.

Sara looked to Gil. 'Crap what do I say?' Gil thought. He blurted out, "It was just morning sickness." He walked into the room not noticing what he just said.

"Wait, Sara is pregnant?!" Greg shouted.

Sara punched his arm. "Way to go spill our secret."

Gil slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he just said. He looked over at Sara, 'I'm messed up' written all over his face. "Oops." He smiled nervously.

"Ya, oops!" Sara yelled at him.

Gil turned fully to face Sara. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Sara, I am so sorry." He put emphasis in each word.

"What ever, Gil." She left the room again.

"Way to go, Grissom." Nick said as Gil once again followed her out of the room.

Grissom this time met her in his office. She was seated on his couch. "Sara, I'm sorry."

Sara wiped away the tears that found there way out of her eyes and looked at Gil. "We are so not even." Gil sat down on the couch thinking about what she just said. Sara stood up and walked to the door. "Aren't you coming? We have work to do."

"Right." Gil got up and walked out of the office before Sara. Sara smiled evilly as she shut the door to his office. "Come on, Sara." Sara ran up to catch up to her husband. She hugged him from behind as they started walking back to the group.

TBC! R&R!

A/N: There, so Sara is pregnant! Yep. There is more to come so hold on. Please press the review button and send me a pretty little review! The more I get the more I want to write!


	3. The Picture

Very Sweet Revenge

Chapter 3- The Picture

A/N: Hey sorry about the wait. I hope it was worth it! Don't worry I didn't forget about this fic. I just got taken away from the computer with all other stuff.

"Grissom." Gil answered his phone. "Where?" He waited until the man stopped talking. "Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Who was that?" Sara asked.

"Brass, there is a 419 in a motel off the strip." Gil stood and started to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Me." She said plainly.

"You need to stay here and finish your paper work."

"What about you?"

"Duty calls, dear." He replied smugly and left.

He got his kit from the locker room and meet up with Brass at the scene. "What do we have?" Gil asked as he and Brass made their way into the motel room.

"Dead hooker. Her name is Samantha Collins. Purse and clothes are missing."

"I could tell." He turned to David who was taking the body's temperature. "TOD, David?"

"About five hours ago, Sir."

"Thank you, David. And stop calling me Sir."

"Sorry, Sir- I mean Grissom."

"Thank you." Grissom went inside the house and started on the interior. Working his way around the front room he found several blood stains. He made his way through the house and was in the last room. He was relieved that he was almost done because his back was hurting him.

Concentrating on a finger print he just lifted his phone shocked him when it buzzed. Putting the print in his kit, he reached for his phone. It was a message from Sara. He pressed ok and he was immediately faced with a picture of Sara. Not just an ordinary picture, it was of her, laying on the bed, naked, and giving him the look that he could never refuse.

His jaw dropped and he could feel the blood rushing to his groin. He sat staring at the photo, unable to turn away. The only things that went through his mind were the memories of every time he had her in that position before making love.

Still staring at his phone he was pulled back into reality when his phone started to ring. Not able to read who it was, he pressed send and said roughly, "Grissom."

"Hey, Griss." Sara said seductively.

"Sara, um, hey."

"Did you get my message?"

"Ya…I did."

"What did you think of it?"

"Well, um…wow." Was all he could come up with.

"Do you want to come home and join in bed?"

"Ye- um, I have work, still, to do."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty lonely."

His body was ready to kill him because all it wanted to do was go home and push Sara into the mattress and take her, hard. "I can't."

"I can't wait until you come home."

'Me either.' He thought. "Well, I have to…um…get back to work. So I'll see you later."

"You sure will." She hung up the phone and he didn't move to put his phone down.

"Bye." He said into the phone to no one.

"Who was on the phone?" Brass asked as he entered the room.

"Sara. She told me she was going home sick."

"She seems to be doing that a lot lately. I know she is pregnant but, is everything ok with her?"

"Ya, she's fine. She just has some bad morning sickness. It's normal for women her weight in their first trimester."

"Ok, as long as she is healthy. Are you almost done?"

"Ya, give me half an hour."

"Ok." Brass left the room and Gil picked up a strand of hair from the ground.

Staring at the strand, he tried to focus, but only thought of Sara, on the bed, naked- "Stop." He told himself.

Half an hour later Brass came into the room to find Gil still staring at the same piece of hair. "Gil?"

Jerking his head up, he found Jim in the doorway. "Ya?"

"Are you done? It's been half an hour."

"Oh um, almost."

"You must be distracted, you've been staring at that piece the whole time. What has you so distracted?"

"Sara." He said plainly.

"Oh. Her being pregnant and always getting sick must be worrying you."

"Ya, that's it, I'm just worried about her."

"Listen, you're pretty much done here and shift ends in twenty minutes, why don't you go home and I'll call in Greg to finish."

"I can't do that."

"You can't concentrate on work, I think that means it is time to go home."

"You're right. Call Greg and tell him to meet you here. Don't leave until he gets here, I don't have time to go to the lab so I'm leaving my evidence here."

"Ok, I'll stay here and I'll make sure and tell him to log your evidence in."

"Thanks, Jim. I owe you one."

Gil picked up his kit and left the house and raced home to Sara. When he got home he placed his stuff on the ground and kicked of his shoes and ran up stairs. Opening the door to the bedroom he found Sara lying on bed smiling.

He climbed onto bed and straddled Sara's legs. He bent his head down and captured her lips with his. Pulling back to look her in the eye he said, "You're mean." He brought his head down to suck on her neck.

Sara smiled. "I knew you couldn't resist."

TBC!

A/N: Ok so here is the latest update. I hope you liked it! I will try and update soon, but I can't promise.


	4. Stuck

Very Sweet Revenge

Chapter 4- Stuck

A/N: Ok so I am trying to finish my stories off so I am trying to finish this one next. Ok I hope you like this one!

"We need something to do." Nick complained. "We have played video games yesterday, and today we have nothing."

"Who would have thought that we would get two days in a row without a case?" Catherine said.

"Ya, and Ecklie isn't here yet, and he won't let us get into old cases unless he is here." Warrick said.

"Sara, go ask the boss man if he has anything for us." Greg told Sara.

"Why me?" Sara said.

"Duh, you are carrying his baby."

"So, that gives me a reason not to go. I'm tired and I don't want to walk the whole way over there."

"Please, Sara. Grissom has been in a bad mood since last week."

"Why has he been in a bad mood, Sara?" Nick asked.

"Ya, why?" Warrick asked.

"I'm not going to tell you, it's private." Sara told them.

"Is it about you?" Nick asked.

"Or the baby?" Greg asked.

"No." Sara said.

"Come on, tell us." Greg begged.

"Ok, ok, I'll go ask him if he has anything for us." Sara got up and groaned. "You guys suck."

"Nice one you guys." Catherine said.

"I know she wouldn't tell us, and if we bothered her enough she would leave." Nick confessed.

Sara knocked on Gil's door. "Come in." Gil said from inside. "Hi, Sara." He said with a smile.

"Gil, we're all bored. We were wondering if you had anything for us."

"Not tonight. I would let you get to work on the old cases but I don't feel like arguing with him tonight."

"What is up with you? I mean, I know you haven't been feeling well, but you haven't been yourself. I wasn't so worried about it but even the team can see it. What's wrong, baby?" Sara moved over to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Work has been heavy over last week; I guess I just miss you." He pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling his waist.

"Well, yesterday was free and so is today. Why don't we go home early and just be together, because I've missed you too." She leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

Gil's phone went off before they could get any further. Gil reached for the phone and didn't let Sara get off of his lap. "Grissom…ok…we'll be right there." Gil hung up the phone. "Brass has a scene for us." Sara started getting off. "I think the scene can wait half an hour."

Sara got up. "I don't think so."

"Don't leave me alone." He faked sadness.

"Then come with me to the scene."

"Who said I was sending you to the scene? I could send the guys."

"Come on, Gilbert."

"Ok, you go take Nick and Warrick with you." Sara took the slip that Gil filled out and headed to the door. "Sara."

"Ya?"

"After shift, you, me, Chinese food, and the bed."

"It's a date."

Sara walked to the break room and everyone looked at her. "OK, Nick, Warrick come with me, we got a scene. Everyone else, you are stuck here."

"Sorry Greg, sorry Catherine." Nick got up and took the slip from Sara. Warrick followed them out.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

After shift Sara got home after Gil did. She entered the house and could smell the food. "Gil!" She called into the house.

"I'm upstairs!" he shouted.

When she got up stairs she entered the bedroom and was surprised when Gil wrapped his arms around her from behind. Gil brought Sara to the bed and laid her down on her back. "Hello."

"I've missed you, Sara." He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her above her bra.

"Gil." She moaned. He slipped her pants off and she lay clad in her underwear and bra.

Sara brought her hands down and pulled off Gils pants and threw them to the ground with her pants. He sat up and took his shirt off. He bent down and took her bra off and captured one nipple in his mouth and rubbed the other one between his thumb and finger. His hands reached down and dropped her panties to the ground and he dipped one finger in. Gil reached for something on the bedside table and Sara sat up on her arms. "What are you getting?"

He held up two pairs of handcuffs. "I borrowed them from Jim." He smiled and she brought her hands up and pulled him to her and she kissed him fiercely. Without breaking the kiss Gil took one hand and handcuffed it to the bed post.

"Mmm, Gil." Sara moaned when the cold metal hit her bare skin. He took her other hand and cuffed it to the other post. Gil sat up and headed to the bathroom. "Gil, where are you going?"

"One second, I have another surprise."

When Gil came out of the bathroom he was fully dressed. "What the hell, Gil?"

"Surprise." She glared at him. "Got you." He smiled and headed out of the room.

"Gil! You get back here and un-cuff me!" he kept walking. "Gil! Get back here!"

An hour later Gil came into the room and Sara had her death glare pointed at him. "I came in here to let you out, but if you are going to be mean then forget it." He started to turn around.

"Gil! Let me go before I decided to spend the night at Greg's house."

"Ok, hold on." Gil un-cuffed Sara and she punched him in the arm. "Ow."

"You better watch your back from now on, bucko!" she leaned over and kissed him. "But for now, you are mine." Sara flipped them over so she was on top and started unbuttoning his pants.

TBC!

A/N: So here is the latest update! We have another four chapters coming your way and hopefully soon! Please tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them and I might add them to my story!

R&R!


	5. Stevey

Very Sweet Revenge

Chapter 5- Stevey

A/N: Steve Stevey

"Sara, the phone is for you!" Gil called from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" she asked coming into the kitchen.

"Some guy named Steve." He told her.

"Oh, I'm going to take it in the other room." Sara went upstairs. "I got it!"

Gil looked at the phone and wandered who the hell Steve was. He put the phone to his ear. "So is it still on for tonight?" he heard Steve ask.

"Ya, I'll call you when I'm alone." Sara replied.

"How have you been hiding this from Gil? He is an investigator; shouldn't he know when his girlfriend is sneaking around?"

"He should, but I am an investigator too. I know how to hide it."

"Right, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, can't wait."

They both hung up and Gil stared at the phone. 'Was Sara cheating on him? Was that the reason she has been sneaking around for the past week?' he asked himself. He heard Sara coming down stairs and hung up the phone.

"Gil, are you ready to go to work?"

"Ya, um, Sara, who is Steve?"

"Steve? Um, just a friend, why?" she asked nervous about if he knew something.

"Just wondering, have I ever met him?"

"No."

"Why did he call?"

"What's with all the questions, Gil? He is just a friend."

"Oh. Well, we better get to work."

"Ok, let me get my purse."

Sara went into the bedroom and got out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Steve, we have a change of plan."

"Why?"

"I think Gil knows."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Instead of getting him after work, we'll have to pull the prank during work. He'll never expect that. I'll make a fake crime scene and you can be the witness, ok."

"Ok."

"I'll call you with the other information. I have to call my friend Jim first."

"The cop?"

"Ya, we have to make this look real."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sara went down stairs and found Gil waiting impatiently by the door. "What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find my phone. Got it though." She held it up.

"Let's go."

The drive to the lab was silent. It wasn't a comfortable silence, more like one the hung eerily over them. Once at the lab Sara went to the locker room and made her call to Jim and then she called Steve.

Sara went to Gil's office and handed him the 'crime scene' slip. "I got a call from Brass."

"Why didn't he call me?" Gil asked Sara.

"I don't know. We'll have to ask him when we get there. Let's go." Gil got up and he and Sara got in the car and Sara drove to the 'scene'.

"Hey, Jim."

"Hey, Sara. Glad you could make it. Oh, hey, Gil. I didn't know you would be coming."

"Well, Sara dragged me along."

"What do we have?" Sara asked.

"Well, the bar was robbed and the robber shot the bartender. He is in the hospital and we only have one witness, he is over there. You can't get into the bar yet. The doors are all locked and we are waiting for the lock smith."

"OK…so let's start with the witness." Sara started walking over to him. Gil followed. They both sat down in front of the witness. "I'm Sara Sidle and this is Gil Grissom, we work at the crime lab."

"Hi, I'm Stevey." He said, keeping his eyes on Gil.

"Sara, would you come here?" Brass yelled.

"Coming." She turned to Gil. "I'll be right back." She starts for Brass.

Stevey got up and sat next to Gil. "Is it ok if I sit here? The lights of the bar were blinding me." Gil felt uncomfortable with him staring at him with eyes that Sara had when they were in bed.

"What did you see in the bar?"

"Nothing really, I was in the bathroom."

Sara came back and sat across from them. "When did you know something was wrong?" Gil continued.

"I came out and Jerry was bleeding. I called the ambulance." He started crying. He put himself in Gil's chest and continued crying.

"Um…" Gil looked at Sara. "I'm sorry about what you went through."

"You are so kind." Stevey said and looked at him in the eyes. "And you are really cute." He put his hands on the side of Gil's face and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was nothing light. Stevey had his tongue trying to poke through Gil's mouth. Gil pushed him off. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I guess I can't help myself around a man in uniform."

Gil got up and started walking away wiping his mouth. Sara got up and followed him to the car. "Sara, I'm going back to the lab and washing my mouth out with soap. Can you finish this? Have Jim sit with you, I don't want him touching you."

"Sure." When Gil left Sara, Steve, and Jim fell to the ground laughing. "That was amazing, Steve." She got up off the ground and hugged him.

"You were brilliant." Jim said.

"Thanks, I added the tongue for you, Sara."

"Why thank you." Sara said still laughing. "Now let's get to the second part of this."

Jim drove Steve to the police station and Sara made sure that Gil was there. When Steve saw Gil in the police station He ran up to him and pushed him into a wall and kissed him again. "I missed you." Steve said and Jim pulled him back.

Sara couldn't hold her laughter back as Gil looked doubly as shocked as he did the first time. "Sara, this is not funny, he said wiping his mouth free of germs with his sleeve.

"Got you!" Sara choked the words out between fits of laughter.

"What?!"

"This was all a prank!" Sara moved to Steve and brought him closer to Gil, but Gil moved back until his back was against the wall. "Gil, don't worry. He isn't interested in you." Gil looked confused. "Gil, meet Steve."

"This is Steve? The one who called you today?"

"Ya, why?"

Gil sighed and threw his head back and rested it against the wall. "That's a relief."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought you were cheating on me."

Sara moved to put her hands on Gil's chest. "I would never cheat on you. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"You listened to our phone call, you sneak."

"Ya. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's ok, just next time, trust me."

"I will." Gil leaned his head down and kissed Sara passionately. "That was the best kiss I've had all day."

"Are you sure?" She kissed him again.

"You better watch your back." He leaned down and kissed her.

TBC!

A/N: So what do you think? And guess what! I wrote this whole thing while listening to backstreet boys! I was getting in touch with my younger self! Lol! Any way, please review!


	6. Fishing for Trouble

Very Sweet Revenge

Chapter 6- Fishing for Trouble

A/N: Ok, I'm really getting these done fast! I hope it stays that way! And I hope you like it!

"Greg!" Gil called from down the hall. Greg stopped and Gil walked over to him. "Oh, hey, Sara." Gil said when he saw her. "Greg, can I talk to you in my office."

"I swear, I didn't do it!"

"You're not in trouble. I just need to talk to you."

"Oh. We can finish this conversation later, Sara."

"Ok." Sara said and walked off.

Gil closed the door behind Greg and then sat down behind the desk. "Take a seat." Greg sat down nervously. "Greg, I need your help."

"With what?"

"You heard about Stevey? Right."

"Ya, I did."

"Well, I need to get her back."

Gil told him the plain. "Are you sure, I mean she is almost three months pregnant."

"It'll be fine; she doesn't mind fish, just beef."

"Ok, I'll do it. When?"

"In about three hours. I have to give Sara a scene."

"How do you know she'll take it?"

"I've had her on desk duty for three days because of her morning sickness; she'll jump at the chance."

Gil found Sara in the print lab. "Sara, are you up for a scene?"

"Hell, ya!" Sara grabbed the slip and head to the scene before Gil could change his mind and give it to someone else.

When Sara got back she was covered with rotten garbage and smelt horrible. Gil found her in the shower room, in her towel, and paged Greg. "Hey, Sara."

"Hey."

"So, you're not going to complain about having to dumpster dive?"

"No, I'm just glad I got out of the lab. Now I'm taking a shower."

Gil walked over to her and kissed her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Gil kissed her again and the kiss grew deeper.

"Join me in the shower?" she asked seductively.

"I don't think we should."

"I know you want too." She looked at his pants.

"Let's go."

When Gil got out of the shower and redressed he made his way to the lockers. "Finally. Why are you so late? I've been here for an hour."

"Sorry, I got…distracted." Greg chuckled at his boss. "If Sara was in front of you, naked, and asked you to join her in the shower, would you turn her down?" Greg smiled and opened his mouth to talk. "Don't answer that."

They heard footsteps coming from the locker room. "Here she comes." Greg said and they hide behind the second row of lockers.

Sara opened her locker and tons of old fish fell on top of her. "What in the…"

Gil and Greg come out laughing. Sara turned and glared at them. "Gil Grissom! You better not have done this."

"No I didn't. Greg did."

"Greg!"

"Hey, Gil told me to do it!"

"Gil, you better watch yourself." She tried to go after him but slipped and fell on her ass.

Gil ran over to her. "Sara, are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Sara, you don't look good."

"I don't feel good."

"Come on, let's get you a shower and then I'll drive you home early."

"You are in so much trouble, Gil. Just wait until I get you back. There will be pain." She warned.

TBC!

A/N: Ya to Backstreet Boys! They have me still writing! Ok so tell me what you think! Two more chapters left!


	7. Orange!

Very Sweet Revenge

Chapter 7- Orange?!

Warning: This chapter is completely rated M, for adult themes. You have been warned!

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I hope you have been enjoying my fic.

"Sara! I'm home!" Gil dropped his keys and his phone on the counter and walked behind Sara and trapped her between his body and the counter. "Are you feeling better?"

"No, I still smell like fish and it makes me sick." Sara didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were ok with fish."

"I was."

"Sara, look at me." He turned her around. He could see the anger in her eyes. "I'm sorry. We can stop this game and get on with our lives. Sound good?"

"Yes." Gil leaned forward and captured her lips with his in a soft kiss.

Gil pulled back only slightly and asked, "So, am I forgiven?" His voice was no loud than a whisper.

"Of course." She leaned forward slightly and took his lips with hers. "How about a shower? I know you could use one and one more wouldn't hurt me." She smiled.

"Ok, let's go." He pulled back and held her hands with his behind his back as he led her to the master bathroom.

"One second, I have to grab something." Sara let go of Gil's hands and ran downstairs and he continued into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Sara went into the garage and found what she was looking for. She picked up the orange dye and went to meet Gil upstairs.

Gil was already in the shower so she slipped in and wrapped her around his neck. "You are so hot when you're wet." Sara whispered hoarsely in his ear making him shiver.

"Sara…" he groaned and pushed her back into the cold shower wall.

"Mmm…" Sara moaned as he attacked her mouth. His hands went up her sides and brought her hands above her head and held them by her wrists with one hand as the other made its way back down. Sara bucked her hips as his hand circled her inner thigh. His hand found her clit and brushed over it lightly. "Gil…" she begged. His hand rubbed over her, this time coming in full contact.

Sara squirmed under his touch and he held her still by pressing his body against hers. He stuck one finger in her and she melted into his body screaming his name. Gil could feel the blood rushing to his groin and moaned into Sara's neck. He stuck in a second finger and continued to massage her intimately.

He let go of her wrists and his hand fell to her breasts and hers wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. "Gil!" she screamed as she cam on his fingers. Her body shook in after shocks as she came down from her climax. Gil removed his fingers and pressed his rock hard erection against her. Sara stopped him before he could enter. "Wait, I want to do the same as you did to me."

Sara turned them so that his back was against the wall. She started by licking his ear and whispering, "Just relax." She kissed him on the lips before kissing her way down his chest. He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her cool breath on his throbbing cock.

She grabbed his erection and started pumping with one hand. "Oh, god…Sara." He moaned. She massaged his balls in one hand and continued her ministrations with her other. She looked up and saw his head thrown back against the tile and his eyes shut.

She took him in her mouth and he nearly lost his footing. His hand reached out and held the back of her head instinctively. His head was still resting in its same spot. 'Perfect,' thought Sara. She heard him groan as she took him out of her mouth. She rubbed him with one hand and with the reached for the orange dye she brought up with her.

Needing both of her hands, she replaced her hand with her mouth and Gil's hips bucked under her. Opening his shampoo she poured most of the die into his shampoo. She put the dye to the side. She closed the cap of his shampoo and quietly shook it up to mix it. "Sara…I'm-" he grunted and cam in her mouth. Sara pulled back and stood up. Gil didn't move and his eyes stayed shut. "God, Sara…that was…"

"I'm guessing that that was your first blow job."

"Ya…and it was…phenomenal."

"Glad you liked it." Sara kissed his cheek and opened the shower door. "Finish up and I'll have dinner ready for you." Gil finally opened his eyes and smiled even bigger as he watched Sara leave the shower.

He reached down and took the shampoo and put it in his hair. He quickly rinsed his hair and got out of the shower. He pulled a towel around him and took a second one out to dry his hair. He rubbed it throughout his hair then dropped it on the counter. He noticed the towel was no longer white, but orange. He looked at the towel in confusion and disgust.

Wiping away the steam that covered the mirror his jaw fell. His hair was no longer a grayish white, but a bright, vibrant orange. "Sara!" he yelled, still looking at his hair in the mirror with disbelief.

"Yes?" Sara asked innocently walking into the bathroom.

"What is this?" he asked.

Sara couldn't hold back her laughter. The orange was a little brighter than she thought it would be, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She held her side because it hurt from laughing so hard. "Got you." She got out between fits of laughter.

"Got me? Is that all you have to say? This stuff better wash out, Sara." He said in a warning tone.

"It will."

"Good."

"In about a week."

"A week?!"

"Maybe longer. Two weeks tops." She said in all seriousness. He looked at her with a stern face. Sara walked over and kissed his cheek. "Love you," he stared at her. "Come on down for dinner."

"A week, Sara? A whole week?" he complained. She shook her head. "When did you think of this?" he asked as he started getting dressed.

"When you got home, and I asked if you wanted a shower it popped in my head."

"When did you have time to do all the work?"

"I brought the dye up with me to the shower and when I went down on you I snuck it into your shampoo."

"You evil genius."

"You seemed to enjoy. A lot, if I recall." She smiled.

"You watch your back, Missy."

"I'm so scared." She faked horror in her voice.

He glared at her. "I'm serious, it will happen when you least expect it."

TBC!

REVIEW PLEASE!

A/N: So, I hope you liked it! One chapter left! I'm excited! Please review!


	8. Abstinence

Very Sweet Revenge

Chapter 8- Abstinence

A/N: Ok, so this is the last chapter. If you want more than send me your ideas and I might get a sequel out.

Two weeks went by and Gil has yet to get back at Sara. Gil's hair was almost back to normal, with the exception of a little orange spot on the top of his head. Sara has been watching her back since she got Gil and they haven't trusted each other enough to relax around each other. Today was a rare occasion were Gil and Sara both had their day off together. They both sat on the couch on opposite sides.

Gil got up and got them both some hot chocolate. Sara looked at it concerned. "Don't worry. I didn't do anything to it." Sara looked at him disbelieving. "I swear." Gil sat back down and the silence continued. Sara turned around and faced Gil. She set her hot chocolate down on the ground and stared at Gil. "What?" He asked.

"Aren't you ever going to get me back?"

"No." He said plainly and took a sip of his drink and continued his crossword puzzle.

"No?" He looked up from his puzzle. "Why not?"

"I'm done with this game."

"So you're not going to do anything?"

"Nope, not a thing." He continued his puzzle.

"You're not going to cut my hair? Or put hot sauce in my drink? Not even pour water on me in my sleep?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "No."

"Why not?"

"For starters, I like your hair. And hot sauce is bad for the baby. And with what little sleep you get, I wouldn't dare wake you."

"No, why won't you get me back?"

He put his cup and crossword down on the table behind him and looked Sara in the eye. "Sara, I don't see the need to continue this ridiculous game. Besides you're almost three months pregnant, I don't want to risk hurting you or the baby."

"So, you're never going to get me back?"

"I'm not going to get you back. You don't have to worry."

Sara crawled over to Gil and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Gil kissed her back, this time with more passion.

"Well, now that that's over. Why don't we celebrate?" Sara smiled seductively. She stood up and Gil followed her to the bedroom.

An hour later Gil and Sara were laying in bed when Gil's phone went off. "Grissom." Gil answered into the phone. "Ok, calm down, Catherine. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Gil hung up the phone and looked at Sara. "We are needed at the lab."

"Ok, let me get dressed."

"I'll go get your clothes." Gil got up and handed her some clothes from the drawer. They both got dressed and headed out to the car.

On the way over Gil turned to Sara. "Sara, why are you itching?"

"I don't know. I just can't seem to stop. I'm itchy all over."

"Well, stop, you are going to make me itch." Gil turned back to the road and drove to the lab.

At the lab they met everyone in the layout room. "Hey everyone." Sara said, still itching.

"Hey." They all replied.

"Sara, stop itching." Gil told her in a whisper.

"I can't." Sara looked at Gil. "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Sara left and Gil let out a small chuckle. He moved over to Greg and handed him a packet of itching powder. "Thank you for letting me borrow that, Greg."

"No problem, Boss. Just don't let Sara know I gave it to you."

"Don't worry. I won't tell her."

END!!!!

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW!

A/N: Yes, I finished it! I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember, if you have any ideas for their revenge, send them to me and I might put together a sequel.


End file.
